Our little secret
by asset
Summary: nunca mataron a jonathan morgernstein,escapo pero antes de hacer cometio un acto ary queda embarazada y todo el mundo piensa q el niño es de jace-todo excepto clary-quien tiene q luchar con la reaccion de su familia y jace al enterarse de quien es el hijo,jonathan aparecera para malograr las cosas un poco mas y recuperar a su hijo...
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo que escucho es a Izzy gritando de felicidad, rio al verla trayéndolo *es un niño*lo tomo entre mis brazos con cuidado, sintiendo que esta echo de porcelana y que el mas mínimo toque lo destruiría, ojos verdes y brillantes con pequeñas manchas grises,_ espera grises?! _Miro de nuevo para asegurarme y es cierto grises, no pueden ser grises Jace tiene los ojos dorados, respiro un poco y me tranquilizo, _puede ser otra cosa _tiene una mirada que te derretiría de ternura a un kilómetro de distancia, me mira y se ríe causándome una sonrisa tonta en la cara, paso mi mano con cuidado por su cabeza sintiendo una pequeña pelusa de pelo sonrió al ver sus pequeños ojos cerrándose

-Izzy, está dormido-susurro sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-es tan lindo!-chilla en un tono de voz bajo-y como se llama?

-quería decidirlo con Jace, pero- hago una pausa dándome cuenta de que le no está-bueno solo lo decidiré yo

-tranquila, ya llegara-dice sobando mi hombro-regresando al punto, el nombre?

-rio con el cambio tan bipolar en la actitud de Izzy, _Jonathan Sebastián, así lo llamaría yo, pero no me puedo arriesgar-_jonathan Bastián...

-lindo-sonríe y se para -iré a buscar a Alec y Magnus

-que no hagan ruido-digo para asegurarme de que nada lo despierte, sonríe y se va caminando casi dando saltitos

-*-*-_dentro de unos minutos_-*-*

Alec se asoma por la puerta con sus negros cabellos cubriendo su frente y parte de sus ojos, me mira preguntando si puede entrar, asiento con la cabeza y regreso la mirada a mi bebe, como su pechito se levanta y baja en un ritmo hipnotizan te o bueno al menos para mí, siento una mano en mi hombro y volteo para encontrarme con alec y Magnus mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara

-al parecer todo el mundo está con una sonrisa hoy-rio bajo

-ríen y jalan unas sillas para sentarse a mi costado-es muy lindo Clary-dice alec en un tono calmante

-es un cazador de sombras digno de su apellido-dice Magnus poniendo una cara tonta para animarnos

-y bueno, donde esta Izzy?-digo al acordarme de ella-acaso se fue?

-sí, salió a buscar a Jace-dic Magnus parándose y caminando hacia el otro lado de la cama para acercarse a jonathan y mirarlo con curiosidad-no se parece a Jace en nada

-déjalo Magnus, es solo un bebe-dice alec reprochándolo-nosotros le tenemos un regalo

-levanto una ceja preguntando-un regalo?

-sí, Magnus le hará un encantamiento de atracción, que ara que cualquier chica que lo vea encuentre al menos algo atractivo en el-Magnus ríe y comienza a hablar-ya sabes para que le haga competencia a su padre

-rio y miro a Magnus-gracias

-bueno, el mío se lo daré cuando este algo más grande-dice alec parándose y tomando a Magnus de la mano

-Clary, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, regresaremos mañana-dicen antes de despedirse ambos con un beso en mi mejilla

-adiós-digo sonriendo

-*-en la noche-*-

lo recuesto en mi cama donde sería el sitio de Jace y lo pego a mi pecho para que duerma, viendo como sus pequeños ojos se cierran noto el parecido a Sebastián, ojala no fuera cierto y eso espero pero no lo puedo negar más, después de que se fueron lo note, la fría mirada en sus verdes ojos, lo pálido de su piel, a comparación con él, Jonathan es inocente, no es un asesino a sangre fría ni -espero-es tan cruel como para violar a su hermana. _Sí, eso es lo que paso..._

Sacudo mi cabeza intentando quitarme esos recuerdos de la cabeza, cierro los ojos pensando en cómo decírselo a Jace, sin encontrar alguna forma de decir se lo sin que me deje, lentamente caigo dormida soñando con una vida en la cual nada de esto hubiera pasado...

**Qué tal? les gusta ? Espero que sí, bueno este e mi primer fanfic de clabastian así que disfruten gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Supuestamente Clary está sin zapatos)(Sueño)**

_camino por los pasillos de la mansión en la que me tiene encerrada, con cada paso que doy el miedo crece en mi interior, saber que lo que encuentre dentro de su habitación pueda ser bien algo normal como cualquier cuarto de esta mansión u ocultar un terrible final para mí y junto con eso el de los nephilim. La manija de la puerta está a tan solo unos centímetros de mi mano atormentándome sin razón alguna*tranquilízate, no te puede matar, sino Jace ya no confiaría en el*dice una voz en mi cabeza que es lo suficientemente fuerte para convencerme abriendo la puerta..._

_-que haces aquí hermanita?-doy un salto y me doy la vuelta para encontrarme con Sebastián vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca que transparenta, solo para mostrar el pálido de su piel y sus músculos duros como una roca e igual que su corazón._

_-ya me iba-digo en el tono más seco que pueda e intento salir del cuarto solo para ser detenida por Sebastián y acorralada contra la pared_

_-tu no vas a ningún lado Clarissa-lo sereno de su voz es tan escalofriante como el negro de sus ojos, que me comen con la mirada., intento tranquilizarme al sentir su reparación en mi cuello_

_-déjame Sebastián, o Jace se molestara contigo-digo intentando liberarme de su agarre, pero me tiene presionada contra la pared, y con los brazos sobre la cabeza es inútil intentar zafarme._

_-lo siento Clarissa, ahora no vas a salir de aquí..._

_De un segundo a otro Clary nota que ya no está contra la pared, está en su cama, tomando su cara entre sus manos se acercó para besarla suavemente, mordiendo su labio inferior. Clary se rehusó a besarlo, incluso cuando su lengua pedía entrada, ella solo se quedó ahí quieta. Quizá si le dejara besarla el pararía y la dejaría en paz_

_Las manos de Sebastián pararon de acariciar su cara y se movieron a sus hombros, mientras lo hacia Clary comenzó a entrar en pánico, intentando alejarlo, Sebastián ignorando los intentos de Clary se puso encima de ella, la boca de Sebastián viajo de la suya hasta su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas que seguro quedarían hasta el día siguiente. Clary no noto nada hasta que su blusa ya no estaba, ahora Sebastián se estaba quitando la suya. Cuando acabo comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su estomago, una vez que llego al borde de sus jeans, los comenzó a bajar, para este punto Clary se estaba hiperventilando, sintiéndose al borde de un ataque de pánico_

_Verla en nada amas que sus ropas interiores negras hicieron que Sebastián se estremeciera mientras se agachaba para besarla de nuevo, de alguna forma con una sola mano Sebastián había logrado quitar su cinturón, para comenzar a quitarse los pantalones negros y quedarse en calzoncillo negros como su alma. Los dos hermanos ahora no estaban más que en ropa interior, mientras Sebastián jadeaba fuertemente con el pensamiento de reclamar a su hermana menor, el intenso pesar del respirar de Clary se volvía peor con el pensamiento de que su hermano iba a realmente tener sexo con ella. Esto no podía estar pasando..._

_Más rápido de lo que Clary podría anticipar Sebastián había retirado su sostén, antes de agacharse a lamer sus pezones. Clary mordió su labio para suprimir cualquier jadeo se escapara, no queriendo que Sebastián supiera que su doblado acto realmente le estaba dando placer, rápidamente aburrido de la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, Sebastián retiro sus pantis antes de lamer su clítoris salvajemente, alimentándose de sus jugos como si estos lo mantuvieran vivo pequeños quejidos y gemidos provenían de Clary, que estaba tratando de quitar su mente de lo que su hermano le estaba haciendo, pero el solamente puso sus manos en las caderas de ella y la mantuvo en ese lugar mientras metía su lengua, sacándola una y otra vez..._

despierto con un grito y con la respiración agitada solo para encontrarme con un cuarto vacío s_in Sebastián_pienso para mí misma me siento bien en la cama y entro de nuevo en pánico, Jonathan no estaba ,me paro y salgo corriendo en mis pijamas a llamar a izzy desde el fijo de la casa.

-hey tranquila-escuchó un susurro y volteo-está dormido

-sonrió con la presencia de Jace, y noto como lo había extrañado-casi me das un infarto Jace

-pero no lo hice-reímos y me acerco a él, sentado en un mueble de la sala con Jonathan en los brazos-por cierto. Te extrañe

-yo también-digo dando un suspiro por la tranquilidad de saber que regreso de quien sabe dónde-vamos hay que dejarlo en su cuna

sonríe y asiente con la cabeza mientras se para para seguirme, cuando llegamos lo deja en su cuna y luego me abraza, nos quedamos un rato así sonriendo en el silencio que no queríamos romper, miro para arriba encontrándome con unos ojos dorados que irradian puro amor, ese amor que solo me da a mí ,o beso y me corresponde sonriendo mientras caminamos así hacia nuestro cuarto, me separo del solo para respirar y sentarme en la cama viendo como entra y se quita el polo mientras camina hacia mí, rio y cuando esta solo a unos centímetros de mi rostro me besa diciendo muchas cosas en un solo momento, cosas inexplicables que no s e pueden describir en palabras, paso mis manos a su rubio cabello y juego con el mientras me recuesta poniéndose encima mío

-espera Jace-digo calmando un poco mi respiración-estoy cansada

-ríe y se quita de encima solo para pararse y comenzarse a quitar los pantalones-tienes razón, peor me la debes-rio yo y él se pone su buzo de pijama

-solo tu podrías decir eso-sonrió echándome dentro de la cama, solo para ser acurrucada por unos fuertes brazos que me protegerán no importa lo que pase _te amo Clary_ escucho el susurro de Jace en mi cuello y sonrió para mí, dándome la vuelta y tenerlo cara a cara _yo también te amo_ digo cayendo rendida en un sueño profundo del que espero no salir...


End file.
